


like strawberries on a summer evenin' (i just wanna taste it).

by coffeegaze



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Bottom Jade West, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Humiliation, Jade West: shipping whore, Office Sex, Orgasm Control, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Top Trina Vega, Watersports, basically Jade is a sweet slut and Trina fucking thrives on that power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeegaze/pseuds/coffeegaze
Summary: Working late on a Friday night has never felt so good.orJade's devotion isabsurdly endearingwhen she's helpless for her woman.
Relationships: Trina Vega/Jade West
Comments: 27
Kudos: 570





	like strawberries on a summer evenin' (i just wanna taste it).

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Correnteza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Correnteza/gifts).



> Hi yes hello, I'm back with my shameless porn. It's my brand, I can't help it.  
> This fandom needs more Trade. If it's up to me, it'll be Kinky Trade™.  
> Also, Trina being a dancer isn't in any way relevant to the story, but it matters _to me,_ so there you go.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**_strawberries on a summer evenin’ (I just wanna taste it)._ **

_“Someone’s out of breath already.”_

“Fuck off, Trina.”

The words had no bite to them whatsoever, voice airy and shaky as pale fingers adjusted her earbuds in her ears, Jade’s hands then dropping to her lap to smooth out her skirt nervously.

Her girlfriend’s chuckle on the other end of the call sounded absolutely unfazed at Jade’s pathetic attempt to be menacing. 

_“Oh, that’s real brave of you, sweetheart. Try again, tell me off some more, as if you aren’t panting like that for doing exactly what I told you to do. You sure hate to admit how much you love to obey, don’t you?”_

Trina’s words dripped in mockery, it was infuriatingly sensual. She knew her lover got off on teasing her this much because they were both aware of the _thrill_ it gave Jade - now, that manifested in her increasing desperation, blue eyes wavering to the water bottle she had just refilled before pressing the _call_ button on Trina’s contact.

 _“Still there, babe?”_ That voice she adored so much softening audibly was what brought Jade back, suddenly aware she had never answered.

“Yeah,” She sucked in a shuddering breath, thighs squeezing discreetly despite being alone in her office, having waited until every coworker left for the day, just like Trina asked. “I’m not panting, though. You’re full of shit.”

The pause that followed was far too long for Jade’s comfort.

 _“Is that so? Well..”_ The older woman sighed exaggeratedly, the sound of water pouring in a glass making Jade narrow her eyes. _“We can make it a little more difficult for you, then. Have a drink for me.”_

The writer didn’t argue for a change, trembling fingers lifting the already uncapped bottle to her lips, drinking slowly, needing to pace herself.

_“How much was that?”_

“...Some.”

_“Cute. A third of the bottle. Go on.”_

By the time Jade reached that goal, a whine had already slipped. That was all Trina really needed to hear.

_“Does it ache, Jade? How badly do you need to go?”_

Jade knew the torture truly began with the taunting questions, and that was always her favorite part. They never went as far as making her hold back until it _actually_ hurt for real - Trina was set on making sure her woman was safe and their explorations were healthy -, it was mostly about the pressure making Jade’s arousal that much more intense. How her clit pulsed each time she caught dark eyes glowing at the sight of her in such a helpless position, or how it always made her slip and dampen the fabric of her underwear _just a little_ everytime Trina said something in that deliciously low tone that made her clench around nothing.

“Y-Yes, I- a lot.” The younger woman made sure her mic picked up her next sip. “I can hold a little longer, thou-”

 _“Oh, I never asked if you could. You’re going to anyway."_ Trina was so delightfully cruel, her smirk clear as day over the phone. _"Bottoms up, darling.”_

“Fuck, _finally_ , doing this standing up is so much easier." Jade never really rose from her seat, a small amount of tension releasing from her muscles at the genuine laugh her dumb joke earned.

_“Jesus Christ, I hate you so much.”_

“No, you love me and it’s gross.”

 _“I do._ **_Especially_ ** _when you’re needy like this.”_

Like clockwork, the sultry comment ripped a whimper from Jade’s lips, being put on the spot like that a weakness Trina knew all too well.

_“Oh, did that get to you, baby? We both know it’s true. Are those pretty thighs shaking already? Did you just try and make them stop, cause I said it?”_

Pale cheeks flushed furiously, the younger woman fidgeting with the hem of her skirt as her lover predicted every reaction perfectly, her thighs quivering gently under her desk, rubbing insistently to try and chase some sort of friction.

_“You pathetic little thing. Can’t even admit it, can you?”_

“F-Fuck,” Jade gasped, eyes shutting tightly as she shoved one of her hands under her skirt, cupping herself firmly. The touch was simultaneously a relief and a torment, cunt clenching so hard her iron grip on control gave out for only a second, short spurts leaking to dampen Jade’s underwear a little more, the fabric clinging to her heated skin.

 _“Drink more.”_ Trina’s voice was sharper, a hint of calculated composure masking the burning arousal surged from Jade’s slip up, the mental image of her lover wetting herself before she was meant to leaving Trina both excited and impatient - she yearned to see Jade crumble, but her girl hadn’t earned that right yet.

Everything in Jade’s being wanted to refuse just to see how harshly Trina would retaliate, but her body kept screaming _this was not the time to be a brat,_ painfully terrified of the consequences to her misbehavior. She would have loved the punishment any other time, but it had already been _a week_ since her last orgasm and there was no fucking way Jade could survive another one without any release.

The second third of her water bottle went down slowly, Jade’s entire focus narrowing down to _not losing control,_ body hunched over her desk slightly as sharp hips swayed every couple of seconds, sliding herself to the edge of her chair without meaning to. It was deliciously empowering, to surrender control of her needs to her lover when she wasn’t even _there;_ nothing Trina said could physically stop Jade from giving in to her urges, but she wanted to hold back. She craved her woman’s guidance almost as much as release itself. 

Jade could almost taste it - the open praise, the sheer approval. That alone was enough to push her body for just a bit longer, air leaving her lungs in sharp exhales through her nose as she finished her water in long gulps, too far gone to bother wiping her mouth as some dripped from her quivering chin.

_“Did you just..?”_

“Yes.” She breathed into the mic before Trina even finished, a pitiful moan slipping Jade’s parted lips as she pressed herself _tighter,_ sensitive clit throbbing at the touch. “Babe, I.. I need it.”

 _“You know better than to think that’s enough to convince me.”_ Desire colored the older woman’s voice now, no point in hiding it when Jade had already witnessed Trina nearly cum countless times only from drinking in her desperation. The shameless devotion in blue eyes was one of Trina’s favorite things, and that was the only downside of doing this over the phone, since the sight of Jade begging by her lover’s feet to just _let go_ made for a memory both of them revisited far too often.

“Fuck, just.. _please.”_ It wasn’t good enough for Trina, but it was already _so much_ for Jade to find her voice, the building feelings of humiliation she’d been pushing aside to focus on her lover’s commands slowly catching up to her, threatening to become overwhelming.

 _“Say it, Jade. Ask for it. I wanna fucking hear it.”_ The growl carrying the words shook her to her core, that hostile tone making it clear Trina also knew they didn’t have a lot of time and if Jade so dared to give in without permission, she’d absolutely regret it.

“I..” No matter what Jade did, her hands wouldn’t stop shaking, one gripping the arm of her chair desperately as the other moved to her thigh, nails biting into soft skin, the sharp sting ripping a gasp from her own lips. “Fucking-- just, let me piss. I-I wanna.. I _need_ to let go for you. _Please,_ Trina.” A tortured whimper followed the desperate pleas, the muscles of Jade’s thighs _aching_ at the effort of keeping them shut, knowing the smallest amount of relaxation would have her tumbling down hard.

The silence on the other line stretched out for long, nerve wracking moments, the vulnerable woman nearly dropping her phone when tapping the screen to check if Trina was still there. A few more seconds of quiet rummaging and her lover’s voice was enveloping her senses once more, Jade feeling in no position to question the strange pause, clinging to Trina’s words like a lifeline.

_“Such a good, needy whore. Say my name again, if you really want it that muc--”_

“Trina! Please, _please,_ I..” Now, the poor thing _was_ really panting, colour rushing to pale cheeks at the steady flow of leaks slipping beyond her control, Jade’s breathy mewls echoing in Trina’s ears and stroking her ego quite nicely.

_“Piss yourself for me, sweetheart. Weren’t you so eager to make a fucking mess? Then let it out. Let go for me, Jade. I wanna hear it.”_

Despite that being exactly what she craved to hear, it made Jade fucking clench and drip in more ways than one, how filthy and raw her girlfriend’s order was. Trina was so unashamedly blunt and demanding, it pushed Jade further into the deliciously submissive headspace she loved to drown in.

So she listened. She obeyed, and she surrendered.

Leisurely, heat spread through her center, hot piss seeping through soaked fabric to pool between quivering thighs - with every gasp, each of Jade’s locked muscles gave in to the aching relief, allowing those pretty legs to finally spread wide open, the clear liquid rapidly dripping over the edge of her chair, searing her cool skin in its wake until her black knee socks were just as soaked as the panties clinging to her pussy.

 _“That’s my good, filthy slut. Listen to yourself, Jade.. you sound so fucking good for me.”_ Trina’s voice was laced in arousal, well aware her girlfriend was far from being done and determined to make her pleasure linger, knowing letting go made her lover so incredibly vulnerable - the sweet, breathy little needy moans the most endearing confirmation to that.

“I-- it feels _s-so good.”_ The writer couldn’t care less about how incoherent her words were becoming, knees buckling strongly as she kept going, about ready to cry if Trina dared to tell her to stop. As if to make sure that didn’t happen, Jade tested the small measure of control she exerted over her lover. With the tension in her bladder now bearable, she flexed _harder,_ fast streams splashing soundly on the floor, loud enough for Trina to be able to hear it so clearly.

 _“You’re so fucking hot, Jade.. I.. Jesus Christ.”_ The dancer sucked in a shuddering breath, trying her very best to regain composure but it was quite difficult with the sight that entered her mind: Jade looking so breathtakingly beautiful, right there on her office chair, cheeks flushed and thighs quivering and soaked in her own piss. Her own sweet slut, who gave in to her favorite kind of humilation because Trina told her to.

A compliment like that coated in such hunger left Jade breathless, just like in her woman’s mental image, trembling form sinking deeper in her chair, blue eyes hazy as they drifted to the ceiling. “I’m.. really wet.”

 _“No shit, babe,”_ Trina’s laughter pierced through the phone, setting Jade’s heart alight at the realization that being playful in the middle of an intense experience like this wasn’t only a possibility between them, it was a common recurrence; this was how they were, and the safety of allowing herself to be dirty _and_ stupid with someone she loved reassured Jade in so many ways, gradually bringing her back down.

“You know what I goddamn meant.”

 _“Oh, I do,”_ Once again, quiet sounds could be heard in the background, movements Jade couldn’t quite place.

Before she could question it, a loud knock on the office door nearly pushed her off her chair, blood ringing in her ears as her eyes went wide.

Jade looked around frantically, mind working a million miles per hour to find a way out of having to open it because who the _fuck_ was coming to her work afterhours? Not a single other office was open. She was the only one in the building apart from the receptionist down on the first floor.

Nearly tripping over the foot of her desk, the shaken woman tiptoed to the door, unlocking it but freezing before turning the handle, realizing there was no possible way to explain her current situation. Azure eyes dropped to her soaked outfit, then shifted to the mess that was her chair and the sizable puddle under it, panic settling in real quick at all the mortifying scenarios bound to come true if anyone saw her like this.

Jade didn’t get enough time to drown deeper in her anxiety, the handle twisting under her grip without her being the one to move it, door slowly opening to reveal a _very smug_ Trina.

“What..? I.. I thought you were home-”

“Not quite.” The older woman shut the door behind her and locked it again, dark eyes shamelessly taking Jade in the second they were alone. Somewhere in the back of her mind, the pale woman knew she should probably be pissed at her short lived panic not needing to happen if Trina wasn’t a smartass, but.. she kind of _liked_ the surprise. She had all the time in the world to yell at her lover later. Right now, all Jade could focus on was the weight of those eyes swallowing her like a prey, firm hands settling on sharp hips.

In a swift move that never failed to knock the air out of Jade’s lungs, Trina’s hands hooked behind her thighs to lift the younger woman’s body with ease, locking pale legs around her waist firmly, that cocky smirk lingering on red lips.

“I wasn’t gonna come up,” Trina slowly guided them back towards the desk, palms kneading Jade’s ass over her skirt. “I was gonna wait in the car until we were done on the phone, tell you to meet me and tease you on the way home, but..” Gracefully, she set her girlfriend down on the cold desk, tan hands caressing shaky pale thighs. _“Someone_ had the nerve to sound so fucking delicious. I couldn’t stand to wait. To let you change before I got to touch you just like this,” Hot lips brushed Jade’s ear, Trina’s tongue tracing it as slow as the fingers dancing higher and higher on tender, damp flesh. “Tell me how it feels, Jade. Tell me you don’t love to be messy for me.”

That fucking word ruined Jade every goddamn time, a soft whimper breathed right into Trina’s ear rewarding her efforts, ankles closing behind the dancer’s lower back to press her _closer._ “I do, I.. _fuck,_ just touch me, fuck me.” Licking her lips, Jade communicated her impatience the only way she knew how: sinking her teeth into a strong shoulder, bracing herself for what awaited her before Trina’s sharp hiss even reached her ears.

Perhaps her lover felt much more generous than Jade anticipated - or she simply didn't feel like giving the writer exactly what she wanted by misbehaving -, but all the bold action got her was Trina's open palm pressing to her chest, _shoving_ Jade's body down onto the desk.

"I'll fuck you when you deserve it, slut. Spread your legs."

Jade truly wanted to hate how hot cruel orders like that made her, how easily she obliged, how well Trina knew how to play her body… but there was no use. She was _horny,_ helplessly so, enough to swallow her goddamn pride and bite her tongue. So, as slow as possible, pale thighs parted under that ruined skirt, Jade taking her time on purpose so her girlfriend would finish the job and _yank_ them apart instead.

For someone who couldn’t stand to wait, Trina sure was taking her sweet time as well, touch tantalizingly unrushed after pushing those thighs open, basking in how easily frustrated Jade got at her constant change in pace. 

The white button-up Jade chose to wear that morning did look amazing clinging tightly to her form like that, but… half of her little business woman outfit had already been ruined, Trina _had_ to make sure it all matched, right? The smirk dancing on Trina’s lips should have been Jade’s warning, being an asshole kind of her girlfriend’s brand - and yet, she still gasped at the sound of fabric tearing, buttons clicking acutely on the floor.

“You’re such a bitch, Jesus Christ.” Was Jade mildly annoyed? Absolutely, that was a great fucking shirt. But her voice suggested she was far complaining, cunt clenching at how _territorial_ Trina was getting.

Sharp nails claimed yielding flesh, painting vivid red marks down Jade’s sides, dark eyes appreciating her work for long moments before the older woman _yanked_ her girlfriend back up by the crumpled collar of her shirt.

“What was that?” Firm hands fell to Jade’s breasts, squeezing roughly to rip a hiss from that bratty mouth. “Try me again, Jade, cause that’s _definitely_ gonna get you what you want.” Trina growled the same words from earlier, particularly amused at her lover’s ability to act this cute while practically trembling in anticipation for her touch.

“I..” Words died on her tongue when tan fingers pinched her nipples harshly over her lace bra, her own hands disappearing in Trina’s hair. “I’m sorry, fuck-- _I’m s-sorry.”_

There _was_ a way to get Jade to cooperate again real fast, and her woman knew that better than anybody - so Trina went in for the kill.

“Aren’t you a cute, desperate thing, barking back all impatient when we both know you _love_ this. You love feeling this filthy, this messy, just the way I want you. It’s thrilling, isn’t it?” Trina’s breath brushed Jade’s lips with every word, never granting her a proper kiss and _daring_ her girl to steal one. “Doing what you just did. Look at it, Jade. Your chair, the floor. Your own desk, where you can’t stop squirming under my hands.” Burning lips ghosted a pale neck, the broken eye contact allowing the younger woman’s gaze to follow Trina’s directions, heart in her throat at the tangible proof of her sweet humiliation. “..if anybody saw you like this, you’d be done for.” The taunting words were purred into a deep collarbone, strong tan hands kneading and massaging ample breasts possessively, the demeaning speech _this close_ to ripping the last layer of Jade’s pride apart. “You worthless, pathetic little piss slut.”

Jade’s nails raked across her girlfriend’s scalp, a choked moan bouncing off the walls to echo soundly in their ears. Her chest was heaving, body shaking pitifully against Trina’s, wordlessly begging the woman to just fucking _take her_ \- to be mean and rough and degrade her like they both knew she deserved. It was a mixture of already feeling every inch of her body _on fire_ from her woman’s merciless touch and insistently wanting even more, but the vigorous sense of safety the dehumanization gave Jade was so incredibly gratifying - it was complex and she felt like it would never make sense to anybody but them, it didn’t have to -, but there was such raw power in allowing someone she loved to growl the most cruel, undignifying words right into her flesh just because Jade _craved_ it beyond measure; because Trina didn’t mean any of it outside of their private, negotiated intimacy; because it gave Jade the exact opposite praise did, and they both satisfied her immensely. Jade was someone in control of the terms to her own pleasure, and it felt so liberating to willingly surrender reign to Trina and _trust her_ to guide her through it, whichever way she preferred.

Taking them both by surprise by giving in without ripping another plea from Jade, Trina stepped back, gripping her lover’s thighs and turning her on the desk so Jade was facing that goddamn chair. Unceremoniously, the older woman lowered to the ground, not giving a shit about her jeans dampening rather quickly, knowing the sight of her kneeling on Jade’s mess would only add to her girlfriend’s fantasy.

There was a palpable eagerness to Trina’s movements, the dancer seemingly oblivious to how excited she truly felt at the thought of tasting Jade until now. With unsteady hands, she rolled her lover’s skirt up to her hips and tugged a ruined pair of panties down creamy legs. They would have been discarded if it wasn’t for the soft whimper slipping Jade’s jaws. Eyes darkening, Trina crumpled the drenched fabric in a ball and shoved it past quivering lips, smirking at the high-pitched whine it caused.

From then on, she knew Jade was a goner, the poor thing lying back and letting her eyes shift to the ceiling, both legs resting over Trina’s shoulders, just _waiting,_ so deliciously willing to be overwhelmed. And, some time between purring those words into Jade’s ear and kneeling before her trembling form, Trina decided there was only so much teasing she could take herself.

Slender fingers spread slick folds just for her, Trina’s tongue licking a firm, leisurely stripe from Jade’s hole to her swollen clit, groaning hungrily at the feeling. There wasn’t a pungent taste that was any different than Jade’s arousal whenever they fucked - and being able to distinguish it if there was wasn’t necessarily what appealed to Trina about the experience anyway -, but the _thought_ of cleaning her girlfriend up, of lapping at her soaked, needy pussy after Jade made a mess of herself under _her_ commands was what got to her the most.

So she did. She took Jade in her mouth eagerly, full lips closing around a pulsing clit, sucking it firm but _slow,_ just the way that killed Jade. A deep, feral rumble reverberated in Trina’s chest, echoes of a primal need to work Jade up to her breaking point fast and harshly, craving to listen to the building despair on that sweet voice just as much as she craved to have Jade dripping obscenely from her chin.

The younger woman, on the other hand, was far less tame about enjoying every dirty detail of their exploration, sucking herself off of the soaked lace in her mouth shamelessly, taking every little drop she could get because when Jade was in this vulnerable of a headspace, the filthier everything became, the better.

However, as usual, Jade West had a death wish at the tip of her fucking tongue, letting go of the wrinkled fabric to open her mouth against her better judgement, _“Fuck me,_ Trina. J-Just.. give it to me.”

That wasn’t the first, and not even the second time that day that the shaking mess atop the desk felt compelled to _make demands_ despite being well aware that it got under Trina’s skin like nothing else. There were countless different ways Jade could have asked for what she craved, yet she went for _bossy,_ without a single plea to soften the blow.

Taking deep, calming breaths through her nose was what kept Trina from pulling away altogether, strong hands gripping pale skin painfully, keeping Jade’s stuttering hips trapped against the cold wooden table so Trina could double her efforts, hardening her tongue to slip it inside that dripping pussy, muffling a moan of her own at how tightly Jade’s walls clenched for her.

It was fast and it was deep and it was rough and it was everything Jade had been craving all goddamn day, blue eyes rolling back each time Trina’s tongue curled _just right,_ the nails biting into her hip bones ripping long, fervent moans from her lips. Delicate fingers grabbed a fistful of curls, pressing that hot mouth closer, silently begging Trina to keep up the unforgiving pace.

Trina absolutely knew those moans, knew the sound of mounting arousal, the sight of Jade’s breasts rising as her back arched from the desk the telltale sign that her girlfriend was one curl of her tongue away from falling apart. Unfortunately for Jade, her fate had been sealed around three minutes prior, dark eyes _glowing_ as those pretty hips pushed harder than her grip, lifting desperately to chase her pleasure, a sadistic satisfaction spreading through Trina’s chest as her mouth left heated flesh _just before_ Jade crashed.

A choked gasp slipped from Jade’s lips, wide blue eyes finding her lover’s as realization sunk in, a _tortured groan_ following. She wanted to scream and kick and fucking sob all at once, the familiar shocks of a ruined orgasm making her clit throb and her thighs shake violently, the tiniest amount of bliss spreading through her body agonizingly slowly, racing mind begging it to be enough but knowing it wouldn’t before Jade even came down.

It took the writer long moments to settle, the tender caresses up and down her sides making her forgive Trina without even needing to ask why she did it - Jade knew, _fuck,_ did she know. She _knew_ her own tendency to often bite much more than she could chew, but it still didn’t make this any less frustrating.

“What do you say?” The question was barely above a whisper, smoldering brown eyes drinking Jade in with open appraise, Trina’s lithe form towering over hers so their foreheads could meet. 

That was one Hell of a loaded question, considering the overwhelming, blissful satisfaction Jade was never granted, ardent desire still burning between her thighs. But then Trina’s soft lips touched her own for the first time since that morning, and the writer’s heart was soothed by the warm pride she could taste in her affection. Trina’s kiss carried promises of safety, of future explorations of Jade’s fantasies without any measure of judgement, of who knows which rewards she’d get at home for being good - well, as good as she _could_ be.

Jade’s smile was audible in her answer, neither of them daring to open their eyes.

_“Thank you."_

**Author's Note:**

>  _...that was a kick._  
>    
> Comments are much, much appreciated! I love to hear you guys' thoughts on the more r i s q u é ones, so feel free to go off.
> 
> Title from _"Watermelon Sugar"_ by Harry Styles. (You know. That groovy ass song about eating pussy.)


End file.
